


Slow Dance

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2-是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Daddy and Brother Xiao Fei were standing close together, her Dad’s hand joined with Xiao Fei’s left, his other hand on Xiao Fei’s hip, and Xiao Fei’s spare hand on Daddy’ shoulder. They were moving slowly around the living room, heads bowed, eyes completely focused on each other, and Yo Yo quickly realised that they were dancing.





	Slow Dance

Yo-Yo wasn’t sure why she couldn’t sleep.

Maybe it was because of the streetlights glowing from beyond his curtains, or the way this new apartment creaked every so often.

It could have been these itchy new pyjamas.

The ending of her bedtime story maybe?

Huffing slightly, she rolled over, hoping the change in position would help her sleep.

Nothing.

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she winced at what she saw. Twelve a.m. 

Daddy and Brother Xiao Fei wouldn’t be happy with her at all if they knew she was still awake. Brother Xiao Fei always got upset when Daddy was up late, and then Daddy would kiss him and say sorry.

Brother Xiao Fei always turned pink when that happened.

Deciding that it was useless, and that she was never going to get to sleep, Yo Yo climbed out of bed and carefully padded across the room to her bedroom door, opening it just enough so that she could slip through and head to Daddy’s room.

Brother Xiao Fei always managed to convince Daddy to let her sleep in the big bed.

She planned on going straight there, until she saw that the living room light was still on, and there was a quiet tune playing in the background. Carefully, she peeked inside.

Daddy and Brother Xiao Fei were standing close together, her Dad’s hand joined with Xiao Fei’s left, his other hand on Xiao Fei’s hip, and Xiao Fei’s spare hand on Daddy’ shoulder. They were moving slowly around the living room, heads bowed, eyes completely focused on each other, and Yo Yo quickly realised that they were dancing.

Every so often, they’d spin around and Xiao Fei would giggle quietly.

They were both smiling, and their eyes were bright.

Yo Yo could see her Daddy whispering things every now and again, but the music drowned out whatever he was saying. It was probably nice though, as Xiao Fei smiled softly at the older man.

The song stopped, having reached its end, and in the sudden silence, Daddy and Xiao Fei stopped as well, their heads resting against one another’s. Her Dad then pulled away, pressing a kiss to Xiao Fei’s forehead and gently moving the younger man’s arms to rest around his shoulder, his own hands moving to Xiao Fei’s waist.

Another song then started to play, this one softer and slower, as Daddy and Brother Xiao Fei started to sway side to side.

Yo Yo couldn’t help but smile as she continued to watch, crouching down near the door so that she wouldn’t be seen. She watched until the song ended.

Daddy and Xiao Fei weren’t pulling apart, continuing to stand there and hold each other…. And then her Dad turned to the doorway, eyes focusing in on Yo Yo.

“Yo Yo, what are you doing up?”

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled, pushing herself to her feet and heading into the room, “But I couldn’t sleep!”

“Why not?” Brother Xiao Fei asked in concern, frowning when Yo Yo just shrugged and glanced down at her feet.

Her Dad sighed, “Come here.”

Slowly, she shuffled into the room, until she was standing between them. “Why were you dancing?” she asked curiously.

Brother Xiao Fei’s cheeks turned pink as her Dad laughed, “Xiao Fei loves dancing.” He whispered down to her, a bright smile on his face.

“Really?”

Xiao Fei nodded, a shy smile on his face. “Do you want to join us?” He asked her.

“I can dance with both of you?”

“Xiao Fei.” Her Dad sighed, “She needs her sleep.”

“And this will wear her out, I promise!”

Her Dad groaned, but seemed to agree, lifting Yo Yo into his arms, balancing her in one arm and setting her on his hip. She was too old to be carried, she was sure of this, but this was nice… this was good.

Music was still playing as her Dad started moving around slowly, humming the tune under his breath and making Yo Yo giggle again, as Xiao Fei wrapped his arms around both of them. Yo Yo smiled and snuggled closer to them, already feeling sleepy and happy and warm.

Brother Xiao Fei whispered something, and her Dad kissed him on the cheek, both of them smiling warmly.

Not that Yo Yo saw that.

She was already fast asleep.


End file.
